Grey
by UndercookedCookie
Summary: My name is Riley Grey and i'll be your flight attendant today... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OC [DemetrixOC] [Slight EdwardxOC]
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters besides my OC. This is a rated M fanfiction, there will be language and situations for a mature audience. This story doesn't follow the exact storyline, you have been warned._**

 ** _Now enjoy_** ** _^-^ /_**

 ** _~M_**

 **Prologue:**

You are about to enter my world. So step right up and join me on my journey, allow me to introduce myself.

*clears throat*

My name is Riley Skylar Grey-Swan. I am 17, 18 next year. I live with my foster father, Charles Leroy Swan aka Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police in the little town of Forks, Washington. He has a daughter, Isabella, who's just about my age and well he's on his way to pick her up.

Another thing you might want to know. We haven't met before… Like at all.

I've talk to Renee, her mom, a few times but that's only because she wanted to meet the girl that's keeping Charlie alive and somewhat healthy. I just never wanted to meet her in case it was awkward. I'm not the best with meeting new people, it's for the best really.

It might be the fact that I'm a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Grey: Chapter 1:**

I never knew how it felt to be safe until I met him. Charlie Swan. It was after the attack when he found me.

It was my 15th birthday, my parent were on their way back from a business trip. I was going to see some friends before they arrived. It was raining that morning and the air still felt heavy but that wasn't stopping us.

I had just stepped outside my house when it happened. These red eyes, they came from no where. All I remember are those intoxicating red eyes before the world went black.

The next thing I knew, I was on a plane being shipped from Brooklyn, New York to boring old Forks, Washington. I was to live with my only living relative. My father's sister. Who I never met. At all. He never talked about her either.

Why am I being shipped, you ask? Well my parents were in a car accident. It seems like everything fell apart so fast. In fact, the unfortunate thing is, this all happened within the week of my birth.

But alas, that wasn't the worst part. Within the same day of being shipped and meeting my aunt, I was found. The red eyes came forth again murdering my aunt and sparing me yet again but not before taking something else.

Then, I met him, Charlie Swan. He had the same look my father had when he comforted me. I can't explain it but, he feels safe. Like home.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

It was nerve wreaking just waiting. Couldn't he just hurry up! I paced back and forth waiting. Waiting. I hate waiting. "Riley would you relax." Sam, Sam Uley, my alpha, growled.

I sighed sitting down at the table with him and his mate, Emily. Immediately my nerves grew worse and I began to drum my fingers on the table. Sam growled again frustrated but I payed no attention to him looking at the clock. It was noon! Oh, he got lost! I knew I should have went with him!

I need to stop being so stubborn. What if a bear attacked him! Oh it's all my fault! I should-

"Ri!" Warm hand were placed on my cold ones. I looked up meeting the beautiful eyes of Emily's. She gave me a motherly look and I sighed understanding her unspoken questions and concerns.

"What if I can't control it around her Em? What if she doesn't like me? I mean, I haven't even met the girl for Pete's sake and it's been almost four years now. What if I wind up eating her? Oh Charlie would hate me for sure! Then i'll be just like _him_!" I whined dropping my head to the table and using my hands to cover my head.

Sam slammed his hand on the table making me sit up with a frown. "Riley Skylar Grey-Swan! You of all people know you can control your thirst! You have more control then those bloodsuckers! Ri, you are one of a kind, the best of your kind. You live with Charlie and he's still around. So relax, you can do this. Besides you ate already." Sam patted my head.

I sighed and nodded. "And as for not liking you... You're one hell-I mean heck of a girl so she'll definitely like you. And if she doesn't, screw her." Sam smirked looking my way avoiding Emily's glare.

She didn't approve of cursing and if you did it around her, you better run. And let me tell you, she is fast for a human.

Sam and Emily. Emily and Sam. The two were like second parents to me with Charlie being the main father figure. He takes care of me and for that I am forever in his debt.

Now, it's story time so, get your popcorn and jam and stuff while I give some information. You better not tell anyone either.

Okay. Remember when I talked about the red eyes, the first time. Everything went dark? Well it did, that man, that beast, blindfolded me and tied me up. And well he raped me. Someone he knew interrupted him and they allowed me to live.

My friends found me and took me to the hospital. From there my parents where just getting on the freeway when they got the call. From there they had the accident, rushed to the same hospital but the doctors couldn't-

The second sighting of the red eyed man, he allowed me to see him. He killed my aunt, raped me yet again and changed me. If you didn't figure it out by now, I am a Vampire, well half-ish. I can eat and sleep like a human if choose. Anyway, I was in that house for a week. The man left after feeding me on the third day of that week and then he left me to rot.

I couldn't move. I just sat there until the blue and reds came. It was Charlie that brought me out of that state. It was his eyes and his scent. Even though he felt like home, he wasn't. Home was the PJ party we had on the weekends.

Home was burning cookies with dad because we got caught up dancing around the kitchen. Home was a brown eyed couple who now lay 6 feet all the way across the country.

Anyhow, Charlie's friend Billy Black, found me during one of my many attempts at kicking the bucket. From there he introduced me to Sam and the pack. Why, I couldn't tell you. They trained me and I became one of their own. Sam and Emily treated me like their daughter since they're always watching me.

According to Charlie, it seems like every time i'm alone, bad things happen. The safest place is the Res, according to Billy. So here we are.

Me, the awesome, Riley Grey-Swan, freaking out because for the first time in almost four years, I'm going to meet my sister. Isabella Swan or Bella as Charlie says she prefers.

"Riley, Charlie is back with Bella. Are you ready?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Go ahead. Take a deep breathe Ri. You'll be fine, we're here for you. Just breathe."

10.

9.

"Riley."

8.

7.

"Ri."

6.

5.

4.

"Just do it already!"

3.

2.

1.

"Breathe."

I took a deep breathe and coughed. By cough I mean, that cough that gets real bad. The kind that makes you loose your breathe for a couple of seconds.

I covered my nose and looked toward Sam and he rolled up the windows. As if that'll help. They smirked knowing what happened. "It stinks." I groaned. They guys laughed. "At least you don't want to eat her."

Luke, my fellow pack mate, laughed patting my back. I scowled at him. He just grinned at me. "Go meet your sister." Sam said eyeing me. The boys grew quiet waiting for me.

"She'll love you Ri." My best friend Paul nudged me. "Yeah, if she doesn't, you have us." Jared, another pack member stated. "If she doesn't, make her life hell then." Kyle, pack member, smirked.

I laughed. "Okay,okay. I'm going. See you guys later." I pouted and opened up the door. It always amazes me how the six of us always fit in Sam's tiny truck. I don't know.

Charlie's cruiser sat in the drive way in front of my motorcycle. Billy got it for me 6 months ago and she runs beautifully.

I took another deep breathe getting use to the stink. I nodded to myself and walked to the front door. I sighed and opened the door. "Pops, i'm home!" I said closing the door behind me. It stinks so bad. Charlie sat on the couch with a beer and a red brown haired girl. She looked deathly pale.

Charlie smiled at me and I just had to return one. "Hey there kiddo!" I held in my excitement, which Charlie realized, and remained calm.

He smirked and gestured me over. "This is Bells, Bells this is Riley." I waved shyly. "Hi Bella." She gave a grimace smile. Enter the awkward silence. "I should go settle in. Long flight and all." She stood. Charlie and I nodded. "Yeah. Nice meeting you." She nodded looking away and went upstairs. I frowned.

She disappeared and I looked to Charlie. "She doesn't like me." I whispered looking down. Charlie sighed. "Give her time Ri. This is all new to her. She'll warm up to you." He smiled. I sighed nodding sitting down on the couch with him.

He leaned back and turned the volume on the muted TV.

"Oh! Don't you have to meet your friend Rose?" My eyes went wide. Damn it! I shot up. "She's going to kill me!" I sighed and quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek before leaving out. "I'll be back by dinner!" I said quickly going to my motorcycle.

I put on my helmet and started it. I saw Charlie smirking. I got onto the road and with a wave to Charlie, I headed to the unfortunate place I was summoned to. The Cullen house.

The Cullens are a vampire coven that I more or less belong to. The reason I say this is because of complications. My mate is a Cullen, making me belong to the coven involuntarily. You figure out why i'm like this soon enough.

Pulling up to the Cullens house, I see Rose, Rosalie Hale, my mate's adopted sister, glaring at me. "You're late!" She frowned. I sighed getting off my bike. "I had things to do and I got caught up." I took off my helmet and put it on the handle.

She flashed beside me and handed me a key. "Thankfully Alice knew you'd be late and told _him_. Now hurry up so you can come back." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Alice, the future seer of the Cullen family. "I going now." I patted her hand smirking. She hid her smile and I went to where I always go.

A cottage in the forest that Esme, the mother of the Cullens, made for us. My mate and I, unfortunately it's going to waste. I opened the door to the cottage and was greeted with my mate looking up from his book. He glared at me standing. "You're late." He closed his book.

"I know Edward, I know." I sighed as I closed the door and leaned on it. "How responsible." He scowled. That my friend is my mate. Edward Cullen. He's very uh passionate you can say. I rolled my eyes. "Charlie's daughter came today remember?"

"I don't care. Come on, let's get started before _it_ comes back."

####

I looked in the mirror looking over my appearance one more time before turning around. Edward was still laying on the bed looking at me. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips waiting for the criticism. "Nothing." He said looking away.

I sighed looking at the mirror once more. "You look fine." Edward said flashing to my side. I met his gaze as he kissed my shoulder. "I told Charlie i'd be home by dinner." I whispered as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You have 2 more hours. I just want a minute." He murmured moving his other arm around me and pulling my back to his chest, forcing me to look at him. Within seconds my heart began breaking once more. Silence. Nothing was spoken as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Edward." I sighed looking away. He turned me around and looked down as I looked up to him. He placed me on the dresser the mirror sat next to and came close. A inch away. "Don't ruin the moment with words." I smiled at him. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

He gave me a once over before pulling away. I frowned. I ruined the moment. I always did. "Edward." "Don't." He turned away getting dressed.

I took a deep breathe before hoping off the dresser. I picked up my keys to my bike and headed to the door. "Riley." I stopped and waited hopefully. Say the words Edward. Say the words.

"Remember the rules." Not those words.

###

"How was Rose?" Charlie asked at the dinner table. "She was fine. Mad but fine." I sighed picking at my food. I felt both Charlie's stern gaze and Bella's curious one as I mixed food around the plate. "I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight."

I cleaned my plate before heading to the bathroom for a shower. What a day.

'Ri!' I jumped slightly and sighed in annoyance. 'Jared.' Pack link. 'Sooo how'd it go?' I felt the pack in my mind. 'So not a good time guys.' I put a mind block up quick. After showering, Charlie caught me on the way to my room.

"He was there wasn't he?" He asked. I looked down and nodded. "Just remember you're awesome and you're going places." I huffed in amusement. If only he knew.

"Thanks Pops. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Angel." He went to his door and I went to mine going inside closing it. There was someone in my room. "Riley." Oh. I sighed locking the door.

"Edward." He started to say something when he took a deep breathe and gave me a lustful look. "You smell delicious." I squeaked as he stalked forward. "My sister's room is next door." I warned him. He smirked and pulled me close. "Good thing your room is soundproof."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

We laid there in dark silence. The sun would be rising fully soon but we just needed a moment. Before everything went back to normal. Edward had his head on my chest eyes closed and I held him with my eyes closed. It was just us for once. It was blissful.

"This doesn't mean anything." Edward whispered. I scoffed and l ignored him. He in turned sighed. "Riley." He sighed lifting his head. "I'm sleeping, be quiet." I said trying to pull him back. He sighed and did as I wished for once.

I hated this man yet I didn't. After a while of silence, we felt the sun at its full rise. "I have to go." He whispered not moving. I ignored him once more. The vibrations of his phone was heard. His hand moved to my bed stand.

"It's Alice." He said after a moment. "Yes Alice?" "How come Riley didn't answer my call?" I could tell she was pouting. I smirked and then looked at my phone. "I had her occupied and it's on silent." Edward stated sitting up halfway.

Alice sighed. I know that everyone didn't approve of this deal we had and wished for the same thing I did. "Don't start Alice, now what did you want?" Edward sighed standing. I looked away and out the window as he dressed himself.

"For Riley to call me after you leave." "Why?" I felt him sitting on my bed but I didn't look, I couldn't.

"None of your business, it's between me and her." I could have laughed but I held it in. "Fine." I heard a click and he stood. "She's gonna chew you out for hanging up like that, you know." I said sitting up holding up my covers to my frame.

He didn't say a thing. When we heard Charlie start to move around, Edward sighed frowning.

"See you Monday." He said before leaving. I frowned picking up my phone. As soon as I did Alice called. "Alice." You could feel her smile. "Good morning Riley. I have to be quick so I can get ready." "What's on your devious mind little pixie?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's um, your creator, he'll be here soon. I just wanted to tell you. Also we are going shopping so be ready in an hour. Bye." She hung up on me. I groaned flopping back on the bed. This is going to be a long day.

I was eating breakfast with Charlie when Bella came downstairs. "Morning." We said chewing food. "Morning." She sighed. "There's some cereal in the cabinet if you're hungry, Riley's going to go food shopping when she gets back later." Charlie said giving me a look. I smiled innocently.

Okay I might've forgot to go food shopping three days in a row but we have food. **Enough for two...**

"You can come with if you'd like?" I asked hopefully. She looked reluctant. "I have to call mom later, I don't know how long we'll be." Right. At least I'm trying. I gave Charlie a look and sighed. "Of course." I sighed. "Maybe next time." She offered. I rolled my eyes nodding and I heard a car horn.

"Yeah. Next time." I stood and quickly washed my bowl and spoon. "Okay Pops, I'm off." I kissed his cheek before heading out the door. "Bella. I know you don't really like it here but please be nice to Riley." He sighed. I rolled my eyes. She doesn't have to, this isn't Preschool.

I smiled and got into the back seat of the car. "Ready." Alice and Rose sat in the front seats while Emmett and Jasper, their mates, sat in the back with me. "Finally." Alice whined. Everyone rolled their eyes. Alice then drove off.

After a while I grew tired of watching the road around us. "Where are we going?" I sighed. "To Seattle." Rose answered. I smirked. I love Seattle. The view, the vibes, the food, everything. Alice parked the car **FINALLY!** and we all headed to a store. We shopped everywhere getting just about anything and everything.

We were shopping for shoes when I felt like something was wrong. I saw Alice pause and looked dazed. "Alice?" I went over to her. She didn't respond so I touched her shoulder and froze. I felt Jasper, Emmett, and Rose come near us.

I pulled back. "What happened?" Rose asked. I started to step back feeling numb. Alice snapped out of it and looked toward me. I could breathe. I had to get out of there.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled stepping inside the Cullen's house. He sat on the stairs in seconds. Everyone filled the room. Even _**her**_ , she looked confused. "Explain." I whispered. Emmett and Jasper took hold of my arms, doing as I asked a while ago.

Edward said nothing. "What is going on?" Carlisle, the father and peace maker, asked stepping forward with Esme, the mother figure.

"I've made a mistake." Edward said to me standing. Everyone tensed but them, the Denali clan. "Carlisle what's wrong?" **_Her_** , _Tanya_ , asked looked worried. "You even smell like him." I whispered looking at her wide eyed.

She eyed me before looking at Edward before it clicked. "You're his mate." She looked like I felt. "Tanya, I think-" Carlisle stopped unable to get the words out. She nodded to Carlisle before her and her three sisters disappeared.

"Edward?" Carlisle looked toward him. Edward ignored him. I pulled away from Emmett and Jasper but they didn't let go and I sighed. "Say the words Edward." I growled looking into his eyes. He didn't respond.

"You're a coward if you can't say them. Stay away from me for now on." I sighed. Emmett and Jasper let me go slightly ready to protect their brother for me. I looked at Edward one last time before leaving.

Walking down the street, I spotted Charlie's cruiser and a familiar orange truck that was parked in the drive way along with Sam's truck car thing. The boys were sitting outside. I walked quickly to the door and opened it. "Give me a second." I said passing them.

Charlie and Billy sat on the couch, Bella and Jake, Billy's son and one of my close friend, were in the kitchen talking.

I closed the door and they all looked at me. Charlie instantly frowned. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "Just tired. Rose shops way too much." I gave a fake grin. He nodded but I knew he wouldn't accept that excuse. "Riley!" Jake smiled waving.

"Hey." I sent a smile his way. I moved to kiss Billy and Charlie on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. I fist bumped Jake and ignored Bella before going to the cookie jar where our grocery money was.

"How'd shopping go?" Charlie yelled to me. "It was good, Rose's bringing everything over later. It was too much to carry inside so she's bringing muscle." I snickered going back to the living room.

"I'm going food shopping now." I said to Charlie. "Okay see you soon." He said and I left out. The boys were already in Sam's _thing_ waiting. I went to it getting in. They all looked at me as Sam started the car thing.

"Well, what happened?" Paul asked leaning over the seat and eyeing me. Out of everyone in the pack, I'd have to say, Paul and I were the closest. I ignored him and he sighed. Sam pulled up to the market and waited. Just like everyone else. They knew me so well.

"Ri." Sam said softly making me look his way. "We're done Sammy. All he has to do is say the words." I whispered replaying everything in the link. Sam sighed and everyone looked angry. "Calm down guys." Sam growled before closing his eyes taking his own advice. Everyone took a moment before relaxing.

"Why exactly did he do that?" Kyle sighed. "He slept with another." Paul growled. "So he strings you along for almost four years and he doesn't have the guts to official reject you. When I see that bastard... I'm killing him on sight."

"And I'll gladly help you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Why'd you have to buy so much stuff?"

"Because it's necessary."

"You won't even wear most of it."

"That's not true."

Emmett and Jasper sighed before dashing to my room. Thankfully Charlie and Bella went to the diner for food. I was going to meet them in 15 minutes. Sam and the boys brought the groceries inside 15 minutes ago and I convinced them to I needed time alone.

A few minutes after they left, the lovely Cullens, Emmett and Jasper, showed up at my door with my bags I left in Alice's car.

I didn't even notice I got a lot of things. Oh well. Emmett and Jasper were in front of me a second later. They had frowns and were studying me.

"How you feeling short stack?" Jasper asked crossing his arms. I moved away from them to sit on the couch. "I'm fine." I shrugged. They sighed deciding not to push me. For that I appreciate them.

I looked over at the time and stood. "I have to go to the diner." I picked up the keys to my motorcycle. "When are you going to get a car?" Emmett asked as we stepped outside. I locked the door and we walked to Stella, my bike.

I snorted unladylike at Emmett's question. "Like that'll ever happen." Jasper smirked. "See you tomorrow guys."

It was 3 am when I woke up. I sighed sitting up. I smelled him before I saw him. He sat on the floor next to my window. "What do you want Edward?" I whispered looking at my hands. "I..." He stopped himself before sighing.

"Carlisle wants you to be near at least one of us this week since your... creator... is coming." I scoffed. "No, not gonna happen." Edward growled. "Riley." I rolled my eyes. "No Edward." He growled before pinning me down on my bed. I blinked and smirked.

"Might I remind you my pack is near and ready to kill you. There are innocent bystanders nearby as well. Are you willing to start a war Edward, especially over something you don't want?" He growled once more before standing.

"By the way, I know for a fact, that if Carlisle did actually want that, he'd visit me or at least text me. I don't need babysitters Edward. I've gotten use to the pain all I'm doing is waiting on you." I looked his way. He shook his head before leaving. I sighed laying down once more.

I was the first one up and the first one ready, like always. Charlie usually came down a few moments later but this time it was 30 minutes later, I had already eaten and was watching TV.

"Good morning kiddo." Charlie said making his coffee. "Good morning." I said peeking over the couch. "Did you get any sleep?" I nodded at him. He thinks I have insomnia. "I woke up but after a cold shower, I got some more sleep." "Good." He nodded and came toward me.

"Behave today and have a good day." He kissed my forehead and walked to the key rack. "Watch out for Bells too." He said putting on his holster. I saluted him. "Aye aye captain." He rolled his eyes. Bella came down the stair.

"Morning." She said getting an apple. How filling. "Good morning." We said. "Have a good day girls. Good luck Bells." Charlie said before leaving out the door. Then it was quiet. I look towards her to see looking my way. "I heard you last night, are you okay?" I asked.

She scoffed. "It's really none of your business." She muttered. I held everything in. "Sorry for caring for my sister's well being." I smiled brightly at her. The door bell rand and I got up to get it. I smelled my best friend. I opened the door to see Paul. He had his truck.

I grabbed my keys and bag before closing the door. "Hello and good morning, my lady."

He gave a mock bow. "Hello kind sir." He held out his arm. "Your chariot awaits." He grinned. I smirked. "Well thank you kind sir." He smirked and lead me to his truck. I saw Stella in the bed of the truck. Paul let me go and we both got inside.

Paul closed the door and gave me a look. "What?" He smirked and started the truck. "As long as I've known you, you've never been so calm." I looked at the road as he started driving. I sighed. "It's always calm before the storm."

On the way to school we got food. When we got to school, I had already eaten a muffin and had some tea. Paul was eating his fifth muffin and he had a sandwich left. Paul parked the truck and got out along with me, meeting me in the back of the truck.

He took down my bike placing it beside his truck. The Cullens were parked on the other side of the parking lot but they had a clear view of us. Hearing Paul's thoughts, I held in my smirk and kept a poker face.

Paul pulled me into a hug and rested his forehead on mine. "I'll miss you." Paul smirked down at me with mischievous eyes. I grinned. "Who wouldn't." Paul pinched my arm and I giggled. We both heard the strange sound of growling from someone causing us to grin at each other.

I heard the bell sing and started to pull away. "Laters baby." I smirked kissing his cheek. "Laters." He rolled his eyes before heading back to his truck. I waved as he pulled away knowing he'd start a fight.

I saw Bella's truck heading this way so I turned and headed inside to the lockers. "Hey Riley!" I heard my friend, Lauren Mallory, yell coming my way. I paused at my locker and looked her way. "Lauren, hey."

She smiled and leaned on the locker next to mine as I opened it. "So how'd it go?" I asked sparring her a glace as I got my books out of my locker. She squealed. "I passed!" I smiled. "That's amazing. Congrats."

Lauren grinned. "Daddy got me a car too. It's awesome." I laughed closing my locker. "Good for you." She grinned before leaning close. "So you and Cullen, still trying?" I sighed looking around to see everyone hanging around until the second bell. "He's... fickle. It's annoying."

So the whole school knows Edward and I are a thing. They know he doesn't do any relationship things normally, he's like a monk. But. Once in a blue moon he'll show some interest in me. Like he wants me yet he doesn't. Kind of how it really is.

Anyway, no one talks about it, it's an unspoken rule.

"Riley, I told you stop. It's hurting you and everyone can see it." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. I'm going to head to class okay, see you next period." I pushed my bag up on my shoulder and went to my first period. Guess who's here... Bella.

Next to my seat too. I groaned and went to my seat. I ignored her and sat down. I opened my bag and took out my notebook. 5 minutes before everything starts. "So the guy from earlier. He's your boyfriend?" I turned her way.

"It's really none of your business." I gave her a closed eye smile. And then the bell rang.

I was at my locker about to put my bag in my locker when I heard the pixie. "Will you sit with us today?" I looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that's safe Alice." She rolled her eyes. "Please." She gave the famous eyes, the puppy eyes, and I quickly turned away.

"Pleaseeee." Alice whined coming close to look me in the eye. Stay strong Riley! Stay strong! She intensified her look. I sighed closing my eyes. "Fine!"

I heard a yelp and turned to see Emmett grinning along with Rose and Jasper. "Besides, your sister is sitting with Jessica and Lauren." I rolled my eyes.

Alice linked her arm with my and led me to the lunch room. We walked into the room and went the line. Once I got my tray, I was led to an empty table in the corner.

"Eddie won't be here until you halfway finish eating." Alice informed me. "Good." "Act human." She whispered. I rolled my eyes at them and picked up my soda opening it.

"I don't understand why we have to do this." Rose frowned. Emmett smirked at her. "Just do it." She rolled her eyes.

Alice gasped looking my way. I gave her a worried look placing a hand on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Your brother's coming." I sighed. They all looked away from me. I began to eat quickly ready to leave.

"Might wanna slow down." Rose said frowning.

"I'll be fine." I said chewing my food. Edward sat down by the time I was finished eating. "She's looking." Alice said as I stood. "Sit. Down." Edward said through clench teeth while keeping a bored expression making me roll my jaw.

"Ri." Alice looked up pouting and tugged gently on my arm. I sighed and looked around before rolling my eyes and sitting down.

Alice pretended she couldn't open her soda so she handed it to me. "I wish you'd stop provoking me." He frowned opening his soda as I opened mine. "We're around humans." Emmett said cautiously.

"Go to hell Edward." I smiled as I handed Alice her drink. I stood up picking up my try. "I want sanctum." Edward stated leaning back in his chair.

I glared at him. "I'll be there after Charlie's sleep." I smiled at everyone else before dumping my tray and leaving.

Waiting. I hated waiting. Good trait to pass.

It had been an hour already. I hate to be kept waiting.

"Ready to order yet sweetie?" The waitress asked for the 10th time. I sighed. "Lasagna." I answered. She placed another drink on the table for the 10th time and left.

It's a 15 minute wait for your food, 10 if you're lucky. And today was a lucky day. "Sweetheart, always give a man 30 minutes. If he isn't there after 30 minutes leave." I laughed.

"Oh no, this isn't a date. They always do this." I patted her hand. "And it's not your business anyway miss..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **~~~~ *insert drum roll*~~~**

"Excuse them miss, they're not use to people." I stood. The waitress scoffed. "Just can we get two orders of stake, medium rare." The waitress glared at the duo before leaving us. "Did you two forget that I live here." I glared.

They rolled their eyes before sitting ignoring me. "Riley dear, it's been a while." "Caius, Demetri. At least act human, we talked about this." I sighed. "No darling, you talked. We're wearing those contacts, you should be happy enough." Caius rolled his false green eyes.

I sighed. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit this time?" I started to eat my food again. The waitress brought the food back and placed them in front of the two pale skinned, green eyed males. They ignored her and I sighed. "You can leave now." I said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at me before leaving.

"Now, what do you want?" I took a sip of my drink. Caius gave me a smirk. "I simply came to check up on you." I lean back crossing my arms. "I'm not changing my mind Caius." He rolled his eyes. "Please, call me daddy." He snickered evilly.

I bit my cheek and looked around in aggravation. "You know, Demetri is a suitable mate. He's powerful and loyal unlike a certain someone." I sighed glaring at the brown haired that looked around the room bored. "Edward is my mate whether I like it or not. He's the only person I will accept as a mate, I don't want another mate."

Demetri turned to me with a pout. "I'm not brooding enough, love? I don't see a mark on that pretty little neck of yours. That still gives me enough hope that you'll be mine." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone Demetri." "Still stubborn I see." He pouted.

Caius sighed. "As your creator, you won't be able to escape my will... you do know that right?" He leaned his chin on his fists as he leaned toward me.

"And you do know I don't go down without a fight right?" He held in his growl instead settling for clenching his jaw before his smirk returned.

"You have a month for your precious Edward to mate with you. If he fails, well you already know our choice. Edward must decide on his own, you cannot aid him. As your maker, you are to adhere to my command."

I growled silently feeling the command take action. "Yes master." I felt his hold force me to say. Caius smiled evilly.

"Now, my pet, finish your meal. I am ready to go back to your mother." He smirked knowing full well how I felt about his...endearment. "You aren't my parents." He simply smiled at my statement. "You're my daughter now, you should be use to it by now." I rolled my eyes and gestured for the waitress to come with the check.

She basically skipped toward our table. Caius gave her two hundred dollars before he and Demetri stood. "Keep the change. Come darling." I sighed as the two of them left out. Always flashy. Ignoring the frozen waitress, I walked outside the restaurant meeting the two in front. Of course it wasn't just the two of them.

"Jane." "Riley." "Aro. Marcus." "Hello lovely niece." They replied with grins. What is with them and this family endearment. At least they wore contacts to keep the attention to a minimum. Nevermind the 14 vampires, don't fear.

"Will you be staying long?" I asked innocently. "Unfortunately no, we came to check on you." Uhhuh. "Right, well I'm doing great so you guys are free to go." Caius chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll return soon enough." I frowned at his words.

"Good to know you have so much faith in my love life." I shook my head sighing. "I have faith in our love life. Soon you'll be underneath me as I take you." Demetri smirked pulling me close. I sighed holding in my embarrassment before moving away from his arm. "That won't happen anytime soon so get over yourself." I said turning my back on him facing the others.

"Don't forget what I said, little one." Caius said patting my head. Pet like. "I wish I could." I muttered crossing my arms. Without a second to spare the left. All except Demetri. He came in front of me with a grin.

"I look forward to having you as a mate. Having you scream my name from under me. See you soon love." He said kissing my cheek smirking before disappearing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"How was your first day Bells?" Charlie asked Bella. We were at Charlie's favorite diner eating dinner. I was doing homework and they were making small talk. "It was okay." She said quietly. "Make any friends?" Charlie asked.

I snickered. He's so adorable. I remember when it was my first day. He was the one freaking out that morning. I convinced him to let me go to Forks High instead of the school on the Res. He was worried that I'd start a fight and i'd be alone. He went above and beyond to make sure everything went well that morning.

It was amazing that he always went out of his way and comfort zone to make sure everything went smooth for those he cares about. "What's so funny?" Charlie eyed me. I smirked his way. "The O-zone." That's what I called it back then. He rolled his eyes at me grinning.

They continued their chat and I waited for the ultimate doom. It was around 11 when we got home. We all were going to our rooms when Bella stopped me after Charlie closed his door. "Can I ask you something?" She was leaning on her door looking my way.

"Sure." I answered as I leaned on mine. She looked down at her feet for a second. "Are you and Charlie close? Like really close." Really Bella. I blew out a laugh before nodding. "I'd like to think so." I smirked. "What I'm trying to say is, is he your father? Like your mom and him got together one night or..."

So that's what she was upset about. "Charlie adopted me when I was 15, my birth parents are dead. Charlie just treats me like his own. Don't be jealous Bella." I turned to my door and opened it. She let out a sigh. "Oh um, Riley?"

Geeze, what's with the questions. I sighed looking over to her. "Do you know Edward Cullen? He um, gave me this weird vibe, like he hated me." Hmm. She didn't meet my eyes just kept looking down. "He most likely does. He hates everybody. I'd stay away from him if I were you." She flinched slightly but didn't look up. Interesting.

"Goodnight Bella." I went inside my room and closed the door locking it. She doesn't... I mean she wouldn't...Hmm.

I spent the night reading and when it was time for school, I dreaded it. I wasn't in the mood for drama. Edward drama. I kinda skipped the meeting he wanted to have but in my defense, well... okay I don't have one, I just didn't feel like going. Sue me.

All day I hid from the Cullens which was HARD. During lunch, I hid in the library and I even went home early. Charlie wasn't there so I was in the clear. Alice and the others let me have my space for the rest of the week for which I was thankful.

Well, Alice and Jasper joined me for lunch two of the five school days, other than that it was ghost city. Edwardless which was strange. It was Sunday and I was at the Res with my boys. We were cliff diving. Sam and Paul were about to throw me in the water when it happened. **_The pain._** The most indescribable pain shot through me and everything went black.

Warm hands. That's that woke me. Opening my eyes, I was met with a pale light. Sam and the guys leaned over me. Sam had his hand on my forehead. "Riley? You okay?" Sam asked. Everything felt numb and I knew instantly what happened. And Sam knew too. He officially rejected the bond. "How long has it been?" I asked quietly sitting up.

"It's been a week. We told Charlie we went on a road trip and we'd be back by the end of this week." Sam sighed. "Do you feel any pain?" Paul asked worriedly. I shook my head at him. "It's only a buzz. I'm fine." I lied. I stood and moved away from them. We were in Sam's home. In the room they made for me. I walked toward the door when I felt Sam's hand grab my wrist.

I refused to look back at them. I refused to break down. "Riley." It was that damn soft voice of his that broke me. Without a second to spare I was wrapped up in arms. They were my rock, this was my family. Supportive and all that jazz. All I know is when I get the chance, I will destroy Edward Cullen.

The guys, Emily, and I decided a road trip is what we needed. I even changed my appearance. Not that much just a hair cut. My once tailbone length frizzy red hair was now shoulder length brown straight hair. I loved it. It felt free.

Anyway, it was lunchtime when I arrived back home and I was forced to go to school. I was going to get lunch and head to the library when I met Alice and Jasper at the doors. Jasper held two trays and Alice had one.

"Ri! I love your hair." Alice smiled. "Thanks. Hello to you too Alice. Hi Jasper." I waved casually. "Nice do." Jasper approved. "Thanks." I smiled running my fingers through my hair.

"We brought lunch for you." Alice beamed lifting up her tray and waving it in front of me. I shook my head grinning. "Of course you did. You're lucky I like you." "Why wouldn't you?" She brushed her shoulders off.

Jasper and I laughed at her. We started to head to the library when I stopped. "I forgot I gave Lauren my book, I'll meet you guys in the library." I turned to head to the lunch room. "Wait, I'll-" I turned around to see Jasper holding a hand over Alice's mouth.

I paused and eyed them. Hmm. I put my hands on my hips and waited. "Edward's in there." Jasper explained. I nodded. "I'll be quick then." I turned but not before seeing the duo share a look. I opened the doors and looked for the blonde. I spotted her next to Tyler, her on and off again boyfriend. "Lauren!" She turned and gasped smiling.

"Riley Grey! Woah! Your hair!" I giggled. "You like?" She nodded beaming. "It fits you perfectly." I smiled and shrugged. "Thanks." I sat down next to her. "Where have you been? I missed you." She pouted. I chuckled. "I had to take care of some business. Hey do you have my math book? I need it for next period."

I sighed sadly. I wanted to stay home. "Yeah, I heard Fancis's giving a test." She sighed digging in her bag and found my notebook. She handed to me as I groaned. "I know and I just got back."

"Hey did you hear?" Tyler spoke up facing us. "Hear what?" I asked curiously. "About Cullen and Swan?" Tyler leaned close. What? "Cullen and the other Swan?" I saw Lauren give her boyfriend a look. "Yeah, Edward and Bella are dating."

"WHAT!"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8:_**

"You are my mate, MY MATE!"

"That doesn't mean a thing!"

"Doesn't mean a thing? It means you're supposed to be MINE!"

"This isn't a fairy tale Riley! We aren't your precious wolves, get over yourself!"

"Get over myself? Oh how about you get over yourself, you bastard! You are my mate, you don't get to do this."

"It's already been done!"

Silence. The six spectators we had silently waited fir us to calm down. We had already broken a few walls and tables during our... _fit_. I bet Esme was _ecstatic_.

"Riley. Edward. Calm down please." Carlisle reasoned. I sighed and glared at Edward.

"Why? Just tell me why. Why couldn't you just accept me? You've been so damn fickle these past years, why string me along this long?"

Edward sighed looking away. "I told you before... you're innocent, you don't need someone like me." I laughed. Of course. "Of course it comes back to this. My innocence. Hate to break it to you Edward but I'm far from innocent. Have you forgotten what I went through? Don't give me that excuse Edward, you and I are the same."

Edward scoffed leaning on a wall. "Is this because of Caius? Because he changed me?" He said nothing. Right. "You know what." I gave a sarcastic smile to him. "I hope you're happy with your choice Edward. You and the human deserve each other." I turned away and walked toward Esme. "I'll pay to have everything fixed if you want."

"It's fine Riley. Edward's going to pay for it." Esme hugged me. I smiled sadly at her before during to leave.

"How can you give up so easily? I thought you wanted me." I heard Edward growl. I frowned turning away from the door to face him. "Why aren't you fighting? You give up so easily." He frowned. I laughed fighting back tears.

I eyed him and pushed down my tears. I promised no more tears. "You've chosen my sister over me, the one you're suppose to be with for life Edward. You did the whole meet the family thing. For the past four years, I always asked myself why wasn't I good enough."

I felt Alice and Rose place a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know what it's like to have your other half choose another over you constantly. You'd given a few moments which gave me hope and then you destroy that. To have your other half not care for you like they're not even meant for you, how do you think that feels? Why fight for someone who's meant to love me yet destroys me even more than my maker does? You chose my sister, live with your choice. It's too late now."

The next few weeks, the house was full of awkwardness. Charlie went of fishing trips to avoid it, I went to the Res more than usual, and Bella remained clueless. Carlisle thought it was best, she wouldn't be amongst the undead so she'd remain ignorant.

Charlie and I were siting at the table, Charlie cleaning his hunting gun, and I was finishing homework. Bella was being Bella somewhere. Well, here she is now. She brought in the mail placing it in front of Charlie. She then began to hover.

"Hey um Dad?" Bella fidgeted with her fingers. Charlie looked up pausing. "Well, I sort of have a date... with Edward Cullen tonight." If I didn't have advance hearing, I would've swore he was about to have a heart attack. I placed my hand on his.

"Pops?" I frowned watching him. "Dad, are you alright?" Bella asked nervously. "You're going out with Edward Cullen?" His eyes flickered my way before back to Bella. Thankfully she didn't notice.

Charlie frowned. "I thought you liked the Cullens?" I scoffed silently at her before continuing to my homework. "I thought you didn't like anybody in town." He pouted. "Technically he doesn't live in town." "Isn't he too old for you?" Charlie grumbled. I snickered. Wayyyy too old for her.

"We're both juniors." Bella sighed. Charlie took a deep breathe through his nose. "This Edwin, is he your boyfriend?" Another unnoticed peak my way. "It's Edward, dad. And sort of, I guess." She bit her lip. "When is he coming over?" Charlie sighed.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." She said nodding. Charlie ran a hand over his face. "Where's he taking you?" Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're going to play baseball with his family." I had to laugh at that one, Charlie even joined me.

"You're playing baseball?" Charlie gave her a look. "Okay, I'll probably watch most of the time." She rolled her eyes pouting. Charlie studied her and so did I. Did she know? She did meet his family but how did they act? Human or like vampires?

Headlights shinned through the curtain, a minute later the bell rang signaling Mr. Perfect arrived. "Bring in Edwin." Bella sighed giving Charlie a look. "Can you behave? Please." Yeah right. Charlie rolled his eyes and drew a halo over his head. I snickered and Bella went to get the Cullen.

Charlie stood as the couple came to view. They shook hands and Charlie eyed him when they were done. "You're taking my girl out to watch baseball, I hear." Edward nodded. "Yes, sir. that's the plan." Charlie nodded. I rolled my eyes focusing on my homework. "You take care of my girl, alright." "She'll be safe with me, I promise sir."

Yeah right. "Not too late Bells." "Don't worry, I'll have her home early." I stood and went to the kitchen. "Riley." Edward nodded as I passed. "Get bent." I scoffed moving past him to get to the kitchen. I heard Bella suck in air and Charlie sigh. I stayed in the kitchen until they left. I sat down with my drink and Charlie joined me.

"What?" I said innocently as Charlie gave me a look. "I'm not picking sides." "I choose team Riley." I grinned. He gave me another look making me sigh. "You don't have to choose sides. I'm not asking you to." I said softly. "I don't like him." I snorted. "And they don't like me. They deserve each other. Who know maybe they'll get married and move to China or Antarctica or something." I snorted.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Dating is one thing. You both will be old and grey before I let you get married." I laughed. "A girl can dream." I grin at him making him laugh.

It was an half hour later when Charlie called for me. I had went upstairs to take a shower and had just finished getting dressed for bed. We had decided to order pizza for dinner since neither of us felt like cooking.

Rushing downstairs I realized I didn't smell pizza. "What's this?" Charlie asked coming into view. Looking at his hands I spotted a fancy package. "What is it?" I asked taking it from his outstretched hands and opening it.

"To the parent or guardian of Riley Grey, congratulations. Your child has been accepted into Italy's finest school of arts. Starting May 19th, classes will be set up and May 21st, classes will begin- What?" I looked up with wide eyed.

I scanned the letter once more and frowned. I spotted Caius's handwriting at the bottom. _'Riley Grey, you're truly one of a kind. It would be an honor to have you here. I look forward to see you.'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I scanned the letter once more and frowned. I spotted Caius's handwriting at the bottom. 'Riley Grey, you're truly one of a kind. It would be an honor to have you here. I look forward to see you.'**

 **Looking at Charlie, I finally realized what was going to happen. My life, my human life is officially over.**

 **"What is it?" He asked. I handed him the letter carefully and turned away. "Ri! This is great!" I frowned closing my eyes for a second before 'fixing myself'and turning to him with a smile. I didn't realize that 'fixing myself' didn't work with Charlie.**

 **"Isn't this what you want? Do you want to go?" Charlie eyed me.**

 **Charlie stared at me while I stared at the paper before me. It was too soon.**

 **"I don't know. I need a minute." My room. One of the safest places I could go. I walked slowly to my room and leaned on the door. I slid down and that was it.**

 **"Love?" I looked up at met red eyes. Oh boy.**

 **"What are you doing here Demetri?" I whispered. How didn't I smell him? He sighed before coming to sit next to me. "Caius sent me." Of course. I sighed. I felt Demetri look over at me while I stared straight. He sighed before grabbing my chin gently and making me look at him.**

 **"Is being with me that bad? Have I treated you like that piece of shit has?" I sighed looking over him. He's right. I looked away from him. He hadn't. For as long as I've known the bastard he'd been nothing but sweet. Perverted and cocky, but sweet overall.**

 **"I got you something." He said dropping something in my lap. I looked down to see keys. I picked them up. I looked at him to see him smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought you'd like my gift. Oh and here." He reached into him pockets looking for something.**

 **I watched him curiously before tuning into Charlie to see where he was. I heard Charlie on the phone downstairs. I sighed yet again. I'll miss him the most. "Ah ha!" I turn to see Demetri holding something shinny. He turned and faced me. "Riley Skylar Grey-Swan, will you be my mate? Not that you can say no but it's...human like. I'd thought you'd appreciate it."**

 **I laughed. "So damn annoying, gimme that." I snatched the ring out his hand looking at it. It was simple yet beautiful. I smiled at it. "I take it you like it?"**

 **I rolled my eyes. "It's okay." He chuckled taking it from me. He lifted my hand and put the ring on. He didn't let my hand go just held it. I sighed tuning into Charlie.**

 **"I don't want to loose her again Billy." I heard Charlie say and the mood was ruined yet again. The end of my human life. Right.**

 **"What about Charlie, Demetri? He... he means everything to me and so does the pack, I can't just leave them forever." I looked to him sadly. Demetri sighed and looked conflicted. "Tell your human you're going for a drive and drive straight down the road, I'll meet you there, love." He kissed my forehead before disappearing.**

 **What? I shook it off standing. I took a deep breathe before going downstairs. I saw Charlie hunched over with his head in his hands on the couch. I frowned. "Hey pops, I'm going out for a bit." Charlie jumped and looked over at me.**

 **"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Go ahead." He nodded standing. I nodded picking up my keys and heading out. I got on my bike with a sigh and looked at the house. Four years ago, I would've left this place easily just to get to my parents but Charlie... he became one of them.**

 **Shaking my head, I put my helmet on and drove down the street. Before I knew it Demetri was in front of me and took control. I couldn't see where he was driving but after 10 minutes we reached a house.**

 **Like the Cullens house, it was secluded. There was a dirt path and that led to a small brown and blue house. When we came to a stop, Demetri looked back at me with a grin before getting off and throwing me over his shoulder. My helmet fell off and I growled at him.**

 **"Put me down!" I growled as I hit his back. He laughed and ignored me walking towards the house. I tried to slide down but um... he had a grip on me... Somewhere... "You pervert!" I squealed and he moved to carry me bridal style. "How graceful." He smirked.**

 **I glared and hit his shoulder. "Calm down princess, I moved my hand." He smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder again. "Put me down." He sighed but complied. "You'll be begging me to hold you soon enough." He pouted.**

 **I rolled my eyes. "Why are we here? Who lives here." I asked looking around. "We do." Demetri held up the keys he gave me. What? "I took them back when you took my ring." I shook my head. "What do you mean? We live here? What?" Demetri smirked.**

 **"Listen, I know how much this place has come to mean to you, we all do. So I convinced Caius, Marcus, and Aro, to let us visit here after. Twice a month you can spend two full days here as long as I'm here with you until you turn 18. " I squealed and jumped up to hug him.**

 **He wrapped his arms around me to hold me up and smiled. "Demetri. I don't know what the hell I did to get you or what the hell makes you want me but... thank you." I smiled. He kissed my cheek before letting me down.**

 **"Let me show you around."**

 **An hour had passed when I came back home.**

 **Demetri had went back to the cottage house where he would stay until I said my goodbyes and started packing. I just didn't want to do it yet so I sat outside. Charlie knew I was home but he was waiting for me to come inside. I can't say goodbye. I know I'll see him again soon but how do you say goodbye?**

 **I was so lost, I didn't notice he had sat by me until he spoke. "Remember when you asked why didn't I just marry that April girl? Remember what I told you?" I peaked up at Charlie when I heard his voice. "How she was wanted in 29 states and a crazy lady?" "No before that." Um...**

 **"The part where she wanted to leave and go to North Dakota?" Charlie sighed. "You're not making this easy kid. But yes, the moving part." He smiled. I chuckled and gave a smile. "I told you my heart says to stay here. I made this my home and my heart wants me to stay here." I nodded remembering.**

 **Charlie sighed and pulled me into a side hug. "What does your heart say kiddo?" To stay away before you get hurt. "To go to Italy. They have the best program there. But-" "No buts young lady. Follow your dream, you've been working hard for this." I sighed and pouted. I'd rather die than leave him. He's been family ever since the night we met. But to keep him safe...**

 **"What about you?" I looked up at him. He grinned down at me. "I'll be here until I die Ri. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled sadly. "Thank you, for everything." Charlie kissed my hair. "No need to thank me, i'd do it a thousand times over again. Now no more sadness, let's start packing. Then you can go tell Sam and the boys."**

 **Shit.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **After stalling with packing, Charlie demanded I tell the boys before it was too late. Soooo guess who hopped on their bike and rode to the Res. Annnnnd guess who just told the boys about everything.**

 **Meeee!**

 **So here I am waiting for their response.**

 **One second.**

 **Five seconds.**

 **Twenty seconds.**

 **Forty-Seven seconds.**

 **A minute.**

 **Two minutes.**

 **10 minutes.**

 **"Say something damn it!"**

 **"Watch your mouth young lady!"**

 **"Sorry Em."**

 **I was being patiently waiting for the pack to say something. Even Emily didn't say anything until now. I would've thought they'd tell me how they felt because it's not like they didn't know what was going on via pack link. But then again, everyone normally ignores the pack link until Sam says something important really.**

 **Everyone was just staring at me while I waited for their reaction. I tired to read their mind but they put the stupid block up. So here I am, waiting. Patiently. Know what screw this.**

 **I stood and grabbed my helmet and keys pretending to leave knowing they'll cave. "Sit. Down. Now." Sam growled. I looked over my shoulder to see his angry pout and smirked inwardly. Sighing like I was angry, I sat and crossed my arms.**

 **"We understand that you are leaving. We understand the maker-protégée bond. Give a second to actually process it. A day hasn't even passed." I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "How do you think I feel? Honestly, if it wasn't for this bond, I'd kill him myself."**

 **I scoffed leaning back in my chair. They sighed knowing my feelings towards Caius. "You'll call right?" Emily glared at me. I smiled and went over to her. "Of course." She smiled and rubbed my hair messing it up. "Hey!" I moved away and fixed my hair.**

 **"Well as long as there's a lot of calls and-" I squealed tackling Sam and hugging him. Everyone laughed. "Dog pile!" The guys laughed before jumping on us. I laughed. This is what I'll miss. My guys. My pack.**

 **"You guys are heavy, get off." Sam complained. I giggled. The phone's ringing burst through our laughter as we moved off of Sam. "Riley!" Emily's panicked voice made everyone cease laughter and rush to her.**

 **"Emily? What happened?" I asked. Sam was by her side looking over her. "It's Charlie. He wanted you to come back. He said Bella left. She was upset before she left." She was picking up her keys and took my hand, pulling me. Everyone followed as we rushed to Sam's truck.**

 **What'd the bastard do now.**

 **Charlie spent the night worrying.**

 **I tried calling the Cullens to see what was going on but no one answered. Charlie paced in front of the phone while we watched him. Emily, Billy, Harry Clearwater, Jake, and the pack were here for Charlie. Emily and I were making food, Billy and Harry comforting their best friend, Jake and the pack were here for support.**

 **Charlie was really torn up. I may not be Bella's biggest fan but she means a lot to Charlie so she means a lot to me. But when I find her I'm so knocking sense into that girl.**

 **"You didn't see her Billy, she-" Harry interrupted him. "She's a kid Charlie, they do these things. She probably stopped at hotel and after a goodnight's sleep she'll come right back here." Billy nodded. "Harry's right Charlie, even Riley did it." Billy nodded.**

 **Charlie sighed and I focused on making the food. Emily placed a plate on the table and gave Charlie a look. "Sit and eat something." I knew that look, everyone did. No one, not even Charlie could rebel against it. Emily can be scary when it comes to certain things and she uses it to her advantage... a lot.**

 **With a sigh, Charlie sat down and began eating. We spent the night calming Charlie down and keeping him at ease. I think we fell asleep around three in the morning or something because it was suddenly noon when the phone rang. I rolled off the couch and fell on something soft and warm.**

 **I sighed and snuggled trying to get back to sleep. "What!" Charlie!**

 **I sat up quickly looking around. I saw Charlie on the phone nodding frantically. I saw everyone now sitting up awake. I looked down to see Emily's leg was the soft warm thing I snuggled with. "I'll be right there." Charlie said hanging up.**

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"It's Bella, she's in the hospital."**

 **Everything happened so fast within the next hour. Charlie, Renee, The Cullens, Bella, Caius.**

 **Charlie.**

 **When Charlie and I arrived, Bella was sleeping. Charlie was relieved she was safe. Apparently she tripped and fell through a window causing her to receive injuries.**

 **Renee.**

 **Renee wanted Bella to come back with her.**

 **Caius.**

 **During Renee's ranting with Charlie, I received a call from Demetri. My flight was in an hour. The bastard had also called Charlie. So Charlie had the guys take the stuff I had pack to the airport but they just took it all to the house Demetri had gotten me. They told me they'd better be the first to get a visit and bring back gifts. Preferably food but we know that won't happen.**

 **The Cullens.**

 **The only two Cullens I saw were Alice and Carlisle. I bet Edward was in her room. I spotted Alice and Carlisle talking quietly. I interrupted them with my presence. I eyed them and sighed.**

 **"Don't you dare." Alice growled tears forming in her eyes. Carlisle looked at her placing a hand on her shoulder before facing me with sad eyes. "So it's time?" He asked and I nodded avoiding their eyes knowing I'd cry again.**

 **"You don't have to do this Riley." Alice begged. I ignored her and looked at Carlisle.**

 **"I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me control my monster." He sighed and Alice growled at me fighting her emotions. Carlisle pulled her into a side hug, holding her. "Riley despite everything that's happen, you are and always be apart of this family. And you are not a monster." I sighed. "You do know after this moment, we will be enemies."**

 **"You will still be apart of our family." I smiled sadly. "Anything from this point on, I'm sorry if I hurt you." I sighed looking down at my feet. I felt Carlisle pull me into a hug. Alice clutched onto me. I felt warm.**

 **"Alice?" I asked as Carlisle let me go and Alice held on. For someone so little she was strong. She pulled away her eyes full of tears that could never shed. "I'll write and call you everyday. And I'll even be visiting." I offered.**

 **She nodded trying to be brave before stepping back next to Carlisle. "By the way Riley... Are you sure you want to keep Edward and your sister in the dark about this? She knows we're vampires now anyway."**

 **I shook my head at Carlisle's question. "She and Charlie don't know I'm a vampire and I want it to stay that way. As for Edward, he doesn't need to know, he made his choice and the consequences doesn't concern him. Besides you won't be able to." They nodded.**

 **I sighed and gave a small smile. "I'll miss you guys." They sighed and pulled me into another hug. "We'll miss you too." They let me go and smiled sadly. "I should go see Bella." They nodded. Charlie came out the room and I went inside.**

 **Edward was holding Bella's hand when I came in. "Can we have a minute alone?" I said to Edward. He looked hesitant to leave me alone with his beloved. With a sigh he nodded. "Of course." He kissed Bella's head before leaving.**

 **I sighed before looking at Bella. "Hi." "Hi." I moved closer slowly. "You gave us a quite a scare." I said awkwardly. She lifted an eyebrow. "You're doing small talk?" I sighed. Who the hell was I kidding. "Okay fine. Listen." I sat on the edge of her bed.**

 **"I want you to take care of Charlie while I'm gone okay." "You what?" "Just take care of Charlie for me. You pull another stunt like this and I'll make sure it's your last." I gave her a look. She looked confused. "What do you mean, I'm confused." Oh right. I sighed nodding.**

 **"I forgot you didn't know for a second." I laughed. "I'm leaving and I want you to take care of Charlie for me. I want you know I'm trained to kill you in many different ways, so if you think about hurting Charlie like you did, you better think again." Bella gasped and her heart beat raced.**

 **"Goodbye Bella." I smiled before turning and leaving her. Edward met me at the door with a coffee cup. "You have no right to threaten her. This wasn't her fault." He growled under his breathe. I smiled sweetly at him. "I could careless, she hurt Charlie. If she does it again, I'll kill her." I smiled patting his cheek before walking away.**

 **I heard him growl lowly before I spotted Charlie and Renee. "Riley!" Renee smiled as she saw me. Shit. I smiled and went over to them. "Hi Renee." She pulled me into a hug. Let me tell you, this woman is a huger. So annoying.**

 **"How are you holding up?" She asked. "I've been good." My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Excuse me." I said stepping away from the two to answer the call. "Hello." "Riley Volturi?" A voice asked. I sighed. "It's Grey-Swan but yes?"**

 **"I apologize miss. I am here to take you to your flight. I'm in front of the hospital entrance." Of course. It was time. I won't even ask how this guy knew where I was. Caius was like that at times. Always tracking me down. It's scary and aggravating. "I'll be down in a minute." I said before hanging up.**

 **I went back to Charlie with tears in my eyes. "It's time." I sighed. Charlie frowned. "You better call. Twice a week at the least. And keep your grades up." He wanted to be brave. I nodded and stood straight. "Yes sir." He sighed before pulling me into a tight hug and I held onto him closing my eyes.**

 **After a moment, Charlie let go. I didn't, I couldn't. "Come on kiddo, it's time." Reluctantly I let go and held back my tears. "No more tears, you promised." I nodded looking down. "There's just something in my eye." I sniffled.**

 **Charlie chuckled. I took a deep breathe and looked up at him. His eyes showed his proudness. "Laters Rilegator." I laughed and kissed his cheek. I can do this. "Laters Charinator." He grinned. I stepped back and nodded. "Bye Renee." I waved and walked toward the elevator. The last image I saw was Charlie turned toward Renee and her holding back her tears as she rushed for him.**

 **I sighed. It's like he knew this was the last time I was going to be able to see him. Once the elevator opened. I rushed out the doors and saw the fancy coated driver leaning on the doors looking up. As I approached him, he stood straight and fixed up his apparel.**

 **"Miss." He bowed. I nodded and he opened the door. I got in, he closed the door and went to designated area. He started the car and looked at me in the rearview mirror.**

 **"Are you ready Miss?"**

 **No. "Yes."**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I looked out the window as the car drove. I refused to let any tears fall. One must have fell because the driver spoke up.

"You alright Miss?" I peeked his way before turning back to the window. "I'll get over it. Don't worry about me." I assured him.

"Is there anywhere you'd like me stop? We don't have to be at the airport for at least an hour." He confided. My eyes snapped to him. "Really?" The man nodded. "I have a place then."

"Yes ma'am."

###

Before the car even stopped, I was out the door. They were outside having heard the car getting close. I stood a few feet away. No one said anything for a moment.

"You're late for dinner."

I smiled and rushed forward. I was met halfway in a hug. Home, that's what I smelled. My second home. "Come on Lee." Emily smiled pulling me inside and leading me to the table. Almost everyone was here.

Halfway through dinner, I sat back looking around. It was warm here. Happy.

I'd miss this.

Them.

I'd miss them.

###

We'd arrived at the airport right on time.

Demetri was there waiting on the stairs with a phone in his hand.

"You guys text now?" I asked coming close. "No. There's this game, one of the humans introduced me to, the sims, heard of it?" He asked. I snickered. "That's what you're playing?" He nodded, "They keep setting fires while making toast." He rolled his eyes. Imagine that, the Volturi playing human games.

Laughing, I walked closer. "It's like that sometimes." He huffed in frustration before looking up at me. "Have you said your goodbyes already, love?" He asked standing. Frowning as I looked down. "Yeah, I did." I felt cold hands on my chin making me look up. "Don't worry love, you'll be back here in less than two months." Demetri told me.

"Two months?" Really? He nodded. "I just so happen to like a happy mate." He smirked before taking my hand. A happy mate huh. I shook my head. "Come, we have a long journey." The red eyed vampire smirked wiggling his eyebrows. I scowled pushing him away and walking up the stairs. "Pervert." He laughed in response.

###

The flight to Italy was quiet, thankfully. Well that's to be expect with only Demetri, the flight crew, and I on the plane. Caius's private jet. The bastard. It was fast thankfully, I don't like planes. They may get you somewhere fast but I feel too cramped up on them.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke, we had landed and I was alone. Looking around, I saw the crew taking my things outside. Demetri nowhere in sight.

When did we land? I rushed out of the plane and froze. Really?

"Hello princess." "Jane. Alec." "You sound disappointed." Jane smirked. "Were you expecting someone else?" Alec snickered evilly. I looked away from their accusing eyes. "No." I heard Jane giggle and I walked down the stairs.

"We have to get you ready for your wedding. Come." Jane said turning away. "Wedding? What wedding? I haven't been here for a hour and I just got engaged like yesterday!" "Relax princess, your wedding's not until tomorrow."

"What!"

###

"We have the cake, the sculptures, and the priest coming in the morning."

"The rings, the flowers, dresses, and everything else should be done by today. I feel like we're missing something."

"We are missing something."

"How about a happy bride!?" I interrupted the two. The two being Caius's and Aro's wives. They took over this whole shindig.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I crossed my arms frowning at the two. "No." The said looking back to their lists. I groaned.

Let me catch you up. So after freaking out, Alec took away my senses. He and his loving sister dragged me to my new home. Caius, Aro, and Marcus told me I had the choice of being mated either in an hour or tomorrow like planned. Sulpicia, aka Sue, and Athenodora, aka Dora, protested that notion immediately.

Dora stated and I quote, 'No daughter of mine will be mated like a two dollar whore on my watch. You are to be mated properly, tomorrow at dawn.' And her and Sue immediately dragged me off to plan the wedding. I had no say in it. Even Jane helped and she isn't even mated.

Speaking of mates, I haven't even seen the dark haired devil since I arrived. I was currently having a dress being made on me and it was aggravating. I sighed loudly hoping to irritate them like they are to me. Dora turned and glared at me.

Her glares would have scared me if I hadn't been the victim of Emily's. I sighed looking up at the ceiling. I wonder if they miss me as much as I do them. I couldn't talk to them when I was this far.

I sighed sadly looking down at the designers as the made sure everything was to the wives' never mind the bride's wishes. They had changed the dress ten times now. "Evening." I heard footsteps suddenly appear in the room. The three leaders.

"What do you want?" I grumbled looking at them in the mirror. The eyed my dress and the designers moved away. Dora and Sue looked over the dress and walked around. "We just came to see if we were needed." Marcus surrendered.

"Take them away. They're so mean to me." I pouted at Marcus. He grinned. "Shut it Riley or we'll make everything pink." Sue threatened leaning over my shoulder with Dora. They both had an evil glint in there eyes. I looked forward in the mirror pouting. They nodded before stepping back to look at the dress.

I looked like one of those Disney princesses in this dress

I looked like one of those Disney princesses in this dress. The one who likes books only in a white dress. It was nice and all but again, this wasn't my planned wedding.

"I like it." They finally agreed. The designers looked relieved. "What do you think Riley?" Sue asked. "I think I'm hungry." I sighed reaching for the zipper. "Of course." I heard Dora say as I went behind to change back into my clothes. You could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Would you like the blonde or the red head?" Caius asked sarcastically. I hung the dress over my arms and went to put it the blonde designer's hands. "Neither, I want a cheese burger." Caius growled as I went pass them. "There's no human food here yet. Perhaps you'd want a replacement?" I looked over my shoulder briefly but kept going.

"No thank you." I sighed leaving out the room. I heard a sigh before Dora spoke softly. "She is a child Caius, your child. She's bound to have your stubbornness. Let her have her way for now."

I AM NOT HIS KID!

###

"What are you doing?" I stopped eating my third cheeseburger and watching cartoons on my laptop to look over my shoulder spotting Demetri. "Eating a burger. Want a bite?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant, what are you doing here in the waiting room with Sasha?" Demetri asked sitting next to me. "Okay, one: her name is Danielle, and Two: eating a burger and watching cartoons." I said turning back to my laptop eating.

"Why didn't you just eat in the room?" He asked leaning on the chair next to him. "I didn't know where it was." I said closing my laptop looking his way. "Finish eating and I'll take you." I nodded and picked up my laptop shoving the rest of my burger in my mouth.

"What?" Danielle and Demetri looked at me wide eyed as I chewed. "How ladylike." I smiled at him. I stood. He sighed before taking my hand and leading me away. I looked around remembering as we walked in silence. Demetri stopped at a cherry wood door.

He opened it and we both went inside.

I got to admit, this room looks amazing

I got to admit, this room looks amazing. "Like it?" I heard him ask. I turned to him to find him close. "It's okay." He grinned. "I had changed a few things around. It's also soundproof." Huh? I rolled my eyes and turned away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "Demetri." He rolled his eyes. "There's one particular room I'd like to show you." Demetri told me. I scowled. "Not gonna happen." I pulled my hand away frowning. He grinned. "Humor me, just this once?" He asked holding his hand out. I eyed him suspiciously before giving him my hand. He grinned before pulling to a door. "Behind this door, is a gateway to paradise." He confided. I rolled my eyes. "Just open the damn door, Demetri." I huffed. My response was a smirk before the door opened.

My response was a smirk before the door opened

I froze as I was pulled inside. "I worked really hard on this. I hope it pleases you. I know you love books so it's filled to your taste. Along with my taste as well. Got you a bed, it should be soft. Jane helped pick out the sheet colors. Annnd I painted the ceiling for you." I turned to Demetri and smiled. "Thank you Demetri. Really, this," I looked around the room. "This is amazing." I felt him walk closer and pause.

He pressed something in my hand. I looked at it to see a phone. My eyes found his.

He looked down at me. "Demetri." It was intense, I couldn't look away. "Riley." He leaned down closer to me. "Can I kiss you?" He leaned closer. He was about to kiss me. I actually wanted him to. He was so close.

"Watcha doing?"

Damn you Felix!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Felix."

I sighed stepping away from Demetri. "Were you guys doing stuff?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes going to the desk Demetri had near a door and placed my laptop down. "We were about to." I heard Demetri say.

I snorted and turned toward them. "What do you want Felix?" I sighed sliding the phone in my pocket.

"Well I came to take my best friend away from you for a bachelor party but if you two were about to do naughty things..." Felix grinned. "Take him, I'm going to take a nap." Felix laughed. "Staying pure for him huh? I admire that in a woman too bad you're taken." Demetri growled at him.

I sighed. "You guys better go." They nodded. "The bathroom's through that door and the closet is right next to you. See you soon love." Demetri said before Felix dragged him away. Without a second to spare they were gone.

I took the phone out my pocket and dialed the number I memorized by heart.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four-

"Hello?" Charlie.

I smiled. "Hey Pops."

"Ri! You made it? How is it so far? Are you safe?" I giggled at his worries. "It's terrible so far. Very busy. And yes I am safe. I miss you." I sighed sitting on the floor. I heard him sigh.

"Think of this as apart of growing up. The young bird must leave the nest eventually." He said confidently. Like it was rehearsed.

"You been talking to Billy again?" "You're too observant Ri... I miss you too kiddo."

I smiled at that. "You behave there okay kiddo, don't cause too much trouble." I giggled. "Me, behave?" I grinned. I could imagine his brown eyes rolling with that grin he tries to hide.

"You should get some sleep Ri, what time is it there? Like 10 right?" I looked at the phone checking. "11 actually. I just... I needed..." "I know kiddo. I know." We both said nothing for a moment before Charlie spoke up.

"Get some sleep Ri. I'll always be here for you okay?"

"Okay." "Goodnight Rilegator." I smiled. "Goodnight Charinator."

After that we both hung up.

I had got ready for bed and was laying down staring up at the ceiling.

In less 8 hours I'll be a mated woman.

###

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

Something old and something borrowed, the white heels Dora had for her mating ceremony.

Something new... My dress.

Something blue, the flower crown that lay on my curly hair.

Looking in the mirror, I both looked and felt like a princess.

"Riley." Dora, Sue, and Jane, and the others broke me out of my trance. I turned to them and they smiled. "Ready?"

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Cheer up Riley. You get to have someone who wants to cherish you forever. Isn't that what you want?" Dora asked taking my face in her hands. "Demetri worships you and you have to admit... to have someone that wants you as Demetri does... Are you really going to deny yourself happiness?"

True. Ever since Demetri and I met, he has been obsessed with making me happy and has made it known he wants nothing more to have me with him. He may be a pervert but he has done everything to make sure I know he worships me. It's weird I can't really explain it.

"Fine. Let's get me mated."

Dora nodded and stepped back. "It's time."

###

"Will you Riley Grey, take Demetri Volturi to be your husband? Your soulmate? Until death?"

"I, Riley Grey, take Demetri Volturi to be my husband, my mate until death."

"Then by the power vested in me, I give my blessing on your mating. As your creator, your father, I allow you to officially be married and mated."

I'll spare you the actually wedding process, I'm sure you know what happens. But, let me tell you this. A proper mating between two people is as following.

When the bride, that's me, comes in with her father, unfortunately in this process that would be Caius. He is asked to give me away. He then takes his place beside the priest and he asks Demetri does he want to be my mate and do I want to be Demetri's mate.

After that Demetri bites my neck aka marking me as his. I am asked again do I take Demetri as my mate and if I agree the mark is accepted by my body and I am now his. Of course I went first marking him but you get the idea.

After Caius gives his blessing, the real wedding begins where we are legally bound to each other.

Of course you can always skip this process and just mark each other but both parties has to accept the bond. Mutual acceptance is key in the supernatural world.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Volturi, you may now kiss the bride."

###

Cheers were heard and Demetri pulled me close kissing me. Finally. He tasted addicting. Amazing even. I pulled away and gave him a smile before facing the crowd. Demetri took my hand and lead me down the aisle.

Everyone clapped. I was lead to a room where the reception was going to be held. Everyone that was invited was right behind us. And just like a real wedding reception, everyone had a real good time.

When it was time to cut the cake however, everything went south.

Demetri held my hand as we cut the cake together. He tried to shove cake in my face yes but we were interrupted. Caius. It was then I became aware of what he'd done.

"I like to say congratulations to Riley and Demetri. But I'm getting peckish so I must say, dinner's on us." He laughed and chaos began.

###

26 vampires vs 40 humans. Not a good equation. Demetri reluctantly left my side as Caius had me brought to him. The priest. Caius had the priest who I assume he injured at his feet. I shook my head and tried to pull away.

That smell. The smell of blood was intoxicating. Caius grabbed my neck and pulled me down towards the priest. I shut my eyes and shook my head. I heard a growl, Demetri's growl. "Open your eyes Riley." He said taking my will away.

Reluctantly my eyes were forced open and I met blue eyes. I felt the tears in my eyes as the blue eyes became comforting. Like they knew what was happening. "You know what you must do." I shook my head looking away. "I can't... I won't."

Caius's grip tightened. "It's okay my child." The priest pulled my attention to him. I looked into his blue eyes sadly. He nodded and Caius let go waiting. "Finish the job I command you." I frowned and gently picked up the priest.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. He nodded taking in his last breathe. "It's okay my child. I understand." I closed my eyes and leaned in.

"Good girl."

It was over before I knew it. I held the priest in my arms and watched the chaos end quickly. They liked to play cat and mouse the bastards. I saw Demetri be given his senses back. Alec had taken them away. He should have taken mine away.

Demetri was at my side in an instant pushing the priest away and standing with me in his arms. Caius, Aro, and Marcus came to us. "As of today forth, you will behave like a vampire of your status should. The only time when you will be able to behave as you were is when you go visit you humans. You have a month for your...honeymoon. Enjoy it, when you return you will start your duties."

Demetri nodded for me. Everything felt numb. "You may go."

###

"I'm sorry."

Demetri had took me to... our room and straight to the bathroom. He set me down before beginning to run a bath. I looked at the mirror and frowned at the girl I saw before me. My once light brown eyes shined red. The white dress was stained red and my hands, they looked like they bled.

Demetri came to my side and picked me up. "I'm sorry." He sighed. I nodded numbly. He lead me to the tub and undressed me. He placed me in the water. He said beside the tub and let me have my moment.

Is this what I was in for?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I watched as the clear water turned a vivid red. I sighed and looked over towards Demetri, who sat uncharacteristically quiet next to me. "Tell me a secret." I heard myself whisper to him looking back to the water. I felt his gaze n me but didn't look up. "I like the smell of apples. Green mostly. They have a certain sweetness to them." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a secret?" He smirked. "I use to love eating apples. Can't eat them now though." I rolled my eyes at him. "That's the worst secret ever." I huffed. "It's my secret." I grinned looking away from him. It was quiet for a moment before there was knock. Demetri met my eyes before leaving the room. "Wedding gifts." I heard a voice say. Someone new? "Put them there." I heard Demetri say. I heard a shuffle before it went silent again. "Well what is it?" I heard Demetri say. "The kings ask will you be leaving tonight or tomorrow morning?" The voice asked.

"Riley's getting dressed at the moment, when she's finished we'll leave. We'll stop by before we leave." Demetri responded. A second later the door closed and Demetri returned to me. "Take your time. I'll go pack some clothes." I nodded and he closed the bathroom door giving me privacy. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath. Looking up at the ceiling I frowned.

In 10 months, I will be officially stuck here. I felt tears cloud my vision. Pushing them down, I sat up and let out the water. I stood and flitted to the shower. Washing up quickly, I wrapped a towel around me when I finished. I sighed and peaked out the bathroom. I saw Demetri sitting on the floor by the closet with his phone in his hands. He looked up at me and smirked. "Get out." I commanded before he said a word. He snickered standing. "Yes ma'am. I'll put our bags in the car while you get dressed." He walked at human pace across the room. "Unless..." He paused smirking at me. I scowled. "Out!" He laughed before disappearing.

###

I had finally finished getting dressed and was standing in front of the mirror when Demetri came back. I heard him sigh before he was behind me. "No matter how bad things may seem, it'll get better." My eyes met his. "You're a very optimistic person." I replied. He grinned before turning me around. "One of us has to be, love. Besides, I did get this far." I rolled my eyes at him. He took a deep breathe before taking my hand. "Now let's go say our goodbyes so I can get you out of here."

Right.

Letting Demetri guide me through the halls, we stopped in front of a set of grand doors. Squeezing my hand, Demetri open the doors and lead me inside. "My kings." Demetri greeted. Aro was sitting on a desk reading some book, while Marcus and Caius sat across from each other of said desk.

"Ah Demetri, Riley. I see you two are getting fond of each other." Marcus grinned looking at our hands. Rolling my eyes, I let go of Demetri's hand looking away. I could feel them smirking. "Did you want something?" I ask. Aro sighed making me look back towards the trio. "Your human. He thinks you go to a school here. It has been decided that you can stay a week in Forks every month as long as you cooperate. When you return, you will pick the days." Caius told me. I nodded.

"When you return, you should be mated fully by then. No excuses." Aro added grinning. I rolled my eyes. "It's for the best dear one." Marcus stated standing. "Of course." I responded in a condescending tone. They in return rolled their eyes. "That's all for now, you can go enjoy yourselves." Aro beamed waving us off.

Demetri nodded and pulled me along with him. Stupid vampires. Bastards.

###

The ride to the airport was quiet. Demetri drove us there and loaded everything onto the plane while I was to stay to the side. Something about the male should carry things. When he was finished putting everything on the plane, I was "allowed" to board the plane.

Once seated and in the air I faced Demetri. "So what now?" I asked crossing my arms. Demetri smirked before copying my moves. "What are you talking about, my dear?" He replied innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, i'm being serious here. What happens now?" He sighs. "Now, my love... we get to know each other. We spend a month on my island and relax. We'll have to... um, consummate our mating before we return though. When we return you're stuck with me." I sighed.

Demetri leaned closer to me. "Look, I understand you don't want me. I understand I'm not the one you want and being forced to do something isn't the best thing but can we at least try? I promise to be the best mate you'll ever have." I eyed the dark haired male in front of me. I sighed and looked out the window at the clouds. I felt Demetri move, "Get some sleep, we'll arrive in a few hours."


End file.
